


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by InAGoldenReflection



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AND WE DON'T KNOW WHAT HE IS, Apocalyptiplier, Established Relationship, Fluff, He's called Nega Tyler, M/M, One Shot, SO, So this is basically, Sort of? - Freeform, a Darkiplier/evil Tyler fanfic, and I didn't know what to call him, because IT ISNT CONSISTENT, but he's true neutral about it, does this count as, he's basically a demon who helps people who need help, there's next to no content about Tyler's evil half, uh.., with a bunch of my evil Tyler headcanons, you know kinda like Nega Scott?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InAGoldenReflection/pseuds/InAGoldenReflection
Summary: Nega Tyler. His demon counterpart.Of course, Tyler says "demon", but Nega isn't really as bad as one. Sure, he may be powerful. But not evil. Honestly, Ty isn't sure if Nega is actually a demon. He's just...there.'What? Why's Mark summoning you?''He probably wants to talk to YOU.'





	1. The Actual Story

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, I've been thinking about Nega Tyler since the May charity livestream, when Team Markiplier said evil Tyler would use the twitter hashtag #SmileNever. I've given some thought to Nega Tyler before, and I've tried to develop who I think Nega would be in this post:
> 
> http://in-a-golden-reflection.tumblr.com/post/155050255027/just-brainstorming-about-nega-tyler-demon-maybe
> 
> (a lot of the headcanoned stuff mentioned in the post takes shape in this fic!)
> 
> If you guys like Nega Tyler, or have different ideas on what he'd be like, you are MORE than welcome to tell me in the comments! You can also talk to me about it on tumblr!! u 3 u <3
> 
> EDIT: OH, I came up with an entire spell to summon Nega Tyler!  
> http://in-a-golden-reflection.tumblr.com/post/161560847062/nega-tylers-summoning-spell

     Visiting family during the summer was somewhat of a tradition for Tyler. Since his family lived outside of California, he would try to pop in for a month to catch up with everyone. He does get homesick from time to time...so those visitations help him recover. His parents always encourage him to visit because no matter how far away he may live, no matter how old he might get, Tyler would always be their baby boy.

     That explained why he was in his parent's living room, lounging on their tan English sofa. Mom was out grocery shopping; Dad sat in the living room with Tyler, on the loveseat near the television. It was a familiar scene. One that filled Tyler's heart with a comfortable nostalgia as he relaxed in his childhood home, surrounded by memories of times past.

 

_' **Hey, Ty...'**_

Tyler looked up from his phone.

"Yeah dad?"

His dad didn't tear himself away from the TV, opting to speak without eye contact, "Yeah?"

"What'd you want?"

"...what?"

"Didn't you call for me?" 

The older man shook his head. "Must be hearing things."

Tyler teased, "I thought that'd start when I'm about _your_ age?"

"Never too late to borrow my hearing aids, Tyler!" His dad laughed, turning to give Tyler a good-natured smile. "It was probably just the television. Your hearing's fine."

  _' **Do you seriously think I sound like your dad?'**_

 Ty blinked, eyes casually shifting around the room, before he gave his old man a small smile. When Dad returned to his current episode of American Ninja Warrior, Tyler looked back to his phone.

 He should've known it wasn't his dad speaking.

 Inwardly, he sighed.

_'What's up, Nega.'_

 

Nega. _Nega Tyler_.

His demon counterpart.

Of course, Tyler says " _demon"_ , but Nega isn't really as bad as one. Sure, he may be powerful. But not evil. Honestly, Ty isn't sure if Nega is actually a demon. He's just... _there_. 

The voice responded, echoing in his mind. ' _ **I'm** **being summoned. Mind if I go answer?'**_

 _'Really? Do you need to_  now _?_ _I mean usually I'm okay with it, it's just that I'm hanging out with Dad right now.'_

 Silence. Tyler mulled it over, staring blankly at his phone's black screen.

  _'...but you knew that. You wouldn't have brought up the summoning if you didn't have a reason.'_

  _' **Bingo.'**_

     In his mind's eye, Tyler was shown a glimpse of someone in a suit performing Nega's summoning ritual. He kneeled (similarly to a Child's Pose in yoga, Tyler thought), hands splayed on the floor in front of a special summoning circle- neatly formed by (obviously cleaned) twigs. All the necessary items around it. Even without seeing the other's face, Tyler knew who he was looking at.

  _'What? Why's_ Mark _summoning you?'_

  _' **He probably wants to talk to you.'**_

 ...probably, yeah. Sounds like something Mark would do.

 ' _But still! He could've like, I dunno, called me or something?'_

**_'It's got to be that he misses you. Maybe he has something to give you...he's really into that sweet sappy shit.'_ **

 Tyler hunched his shoulders, a small smile threatening to bloom on his face.

  _'He is, isn't he.'_

  ** _'So,'_**  Nega sighed,  ** _'You want to go?'_**

 Tyler nodded. He may as well see what's up with Mark. They haven't seen each other for three weeks, and Tyler felt guilty for only calling Mark once. In his defense, it's easy to get distracted when with his family. Maybe he could make it up to him. He stood up from the couch, stretching.

 "Hey Dad, I gotta go out for a while."

       The old man turned his head once again to look at Tyler, giving him a short wave, "Just be sure to be home before dinnertime! Your mom's cooking up her special shrimp tortellini for you, and if you aren't there to eat it, I'll be hearing about it for a _week_!"

His dad chuckled, and Tyler waved back before nonchalantly climbing up the stairs to the second floor. He turned into his old bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Old bedroom, sure, but not  _old_.

     Since he'd started visiting his parents, they'd been helping him redecorate and fix up his childhood bedroom (so he wouldn't have to sleep in the guest room). The structure of the room was still the familiar one of his childhood: four rectangular walls, a large window opposite of the door, and a comfortable cushioned bench beneath the windowsill. When the room was finished being painted (originally a sickly-vivid blue, recently painted over with white to get a paler blue) Tyler'd bought himself some simple furniture to fill out the room: a bookshelf, a comfortable twin bed, a rug, and a work desk. Instead of the old decorations that Tyler and his parents put up before he left for college, now the room was filled with mementos of his high school career-- as well as some new memories from recent years. College textbooks, trophies, photos in frames...little things made the room more than just a room. They made it  _his_.

_'Alright, Nega. You're in the clear.'_

Tyler stood on the rug in the middle of his room, eyes squinted shut. First, nothing.

Then... _fire_. 

It was always quick. A moment of pure feeling. As if his mind was being licked by flames---but it's smoldered in an instant.

And when Tyler opened his eyes- now as black as a void, irises a contrasting white -he was no longer Tyler.

      "You okay?" Nega Tyler muttered, stretching his host's limbs as he adjusts to the familiar physical form.

When Tyler spoke again, he spoke without a mouth.

_'I'll never get used to that initial burn.'_

"Better get ready. Once we get to Mark, you're gonna be out again."

Out.

It was weird for Tyler to think of it like that.

Like, he was on the inside of his body looking out, but...he couldn't do anything. He was just...floating there? Sort of?

     Nega rolled his shoulders, misty wisps of his supernatural power bleeding from his figure. It wasn't like he was doing that for show...Nega's just a bit too strong for the single form to sufficiently contain. It was just a little bonus that the ashen gray smoke that rose from him looked so damn cool.

Enough about that. Nega had a summoning circle to go to.

 

In the blink of an eye, Nega teleported from Tyler's well-lit room into a dim one. It was a familiar one; the bed against the wall, the nightstand beside it, shelves full of old game disks and charity stream merchandise... no doubt. It was Mark's bedroom. At his feet were items used for the ritual, resting on the carpet-- chamomile flowers, a small bowl of black salt, some pomegranate arils, a quartz crystal, and a jar filled with rose petals and spring water. All surrounding an almost-perfect circle of twigs, which Nega stood in the center of.

Usually, Nega wasn't too picky about what substitute items people used. If they didn't have black salt, table salt was fine. Or chamomile _leaves_ instead of the flowers. Bottled water would work, provided it's been purified. As long as the summoner kept the overall form of the spell, Nega would let them off the hook.

So it was interesting to see that the ritual _here_ was done very professionally. All the right items, everything laid out accordingly. Nega was impressed.

His eyes traveled from the assortment of objects, to the person in the suit kneeling before him.

"Mark?"

Nega watched the figure's shoulders tense up, before straightening his back, head held high as coal black eyes met Nega's white ones.

"Not exactly."

"...Dark?"

In Nega's mind, Tyler groaned.

_'Nope, can't do it. I'm staying in here. He summoned **you** Nega, he wants to talk to **you**.'_

_'Why would he want to talk to me?'_  Nega inwardly hissed.

 _'I dunno,_ maybe he missed you _. Isn't he like, secretly a huge romantic?'_

' _I think you mean '_ satyromaniac _'.'_

 _'A little of both, from what I've seen.'_  Tyler chuckled. Nega would've rolled his eyes at Tyler if he could have seen it.  _'Anyway. Dark is your jurisdiction, I'm staying out of this---tuning out. Let me know when we're back at the house. Remember: get me back before dinner...'_

Nega huffed, folding his arms and focusing his attention back on Dark. He stood from the floor, brushing nonexistent dust off the knees of his suit pants.

 

"...so," Nega hummed, a smirk starting to spread, "Looks like you actually used _fresh_ spring water this time."

"Of course." Dark rolled his eyes. "You didn't accept the bottled water last time I attempted a summoning. Even though," he growled, "You've been _fine_ with bottled water _before_."

"Usually I'm fine with it. But with _you_ , I expect nothing less than a perfect ritual."

Dark ground his teeth together. "So I gathered."

Dark wasn't very good at holding a conversation. Nega learned that early on. Sure, he may talk like a professional, but he could never get the hang of casual conversations.  
That's where Nega came in, always with something to say.

"Okay, Dark. Why'd you summon me?"

The entity subtly fiddled with his cufflinks as Nega continued to speak.

"Like don't get me wrong, I'm pleasantly surprised you did. _Touched_ , even. But Ty would've been back in Cali on Saturday. What couldn't wait for a week?"

It was a legitimate question. Nega knew Dark had a hidden tendency to be impatient; this must've been the biggest display of it Nega had ever seen! He wasn't mad, though. Furthest thing from it. He was amused...and very, _very_ curious. Painfully so. What could be so pressing for Dark that he not only _refused_ to wait for a week, but also made the choice to **_perfectly summon_** Nega?

He watched Dark, waiting for an answer.

The dark-haired ego said nothing.

If Nega didn't know how to see Dark's tells, he would've assumed the other didn't hear him. But a lot of the time, actions speak louder than words. Dark clenched his jaw. His eyes avoided Nega's. He shifted his posture, from left foot to right. Then right to left. Those little things caused Nega to knit his brow in confusion. Why was he being so...?

That's when Nega noticed it, almost going unnoticed in the dim lighting.

A light flush of the skin, traveling from his cheeks to his neck, and below the collar of his shirt.

 

_No way._

He _had_ to be joking.

Who was Nega kidding, Dark isn't one to joke.

 

Nega attempted to suppress a grin, resting a hand on his hip.

"You... you seriously summoned me...'cause you were _horny_?"

His eye twitched. Dark's eye _really_ _twitched_. Nega must've hit right on the mark.

 

"N-no. No. Why would I summon you just....just for something like that?" 

It would have been an acceptable lie.

If Dark hadn't kept talking.

"That's _ridiculous_. Wh-what do you take me for, Nega? Someone who can't wait a week for- for you to get back? Just because I might want to..." Dark trailed off, clearing his throat. He hooked a finger under the knot of his tie, loosening it slightly.

"...so what if I did?"

Nega finally let himself grin, earning a sharp glare from the other. "Okay, okay." Nega sighed. He tilted his head, loudly cracking his neck in just the way Dark liked. "So how did you want it?"

Completely about-face from the previous moment, Dark said with no hesitation in his voice, "Bend me over a desk. Fuck me with my suit still on."

That made Nega laugh. Because honestly he was expecting that, but _wow_ he was _not_ expecting _THAT_!  
Dark looked a little put down when Nega laughed, squaring his shoulders and scratching at an even-more-obviously pink cheek. 

"I'd prefer you outright _mock_ me than rudely laugh at me..." Dark mumbled.

"No, babe, it's not that!" Nega said, "You were just very blunt is all."

Nega shook his head, amused smile sharpening into a wolfish grin. He moved out of the perfectly-made summoning circle, stepping into Dark's personal space.

"Would you prefer," Nega spoke, voice like gravel, "I use your tie to bind up your wrists? Or..." He ran his hand down Dark's smooth satin tie. Nega's thumb stopped at the tie's end, unconsciously rubbing at the material in slow, circular motions. "...use it to tenderly choke you while I'm pounding into your ass?"

Dark's breath hitched slightly. "I...well...." His brow furrowed as he thought about it. Nega could hear the gears turning inside his head, unable to pick one decision over the other. Because Nega knew Dark liked a little breathplay, but he was also into some light bondage. For a guy who seemed so high-and-mighty, Nega thought, he loves when he's stripped of control. Which was fine by Nega. Dark was still thinking about which tie option he'd prefer, when the taller of the two had enough.

"Come on," Nega said, gripping Dark's tie tight as he carefully led him out of the room, "I'll figure out something nice for you. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it..."

 


	2. My Dumb Brainstorm Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my outline I followed to write the story!  
> It's pretty dumb lol

so yeah I've thought about this a lot....like you know I have. but only snippets

God, I don't know how to start this. Like, so Tylers out of the state, visiting family or whatever. When Nega says he's being summoned. Is it important? Sort of, cause Nega said the person who was summoning him looked like Mark. So Ty excuses himself from...something (dinner? a conversation? I dunno) and heads to his room. There, he tells Nega to be careful and to get him back at 7:00 pm (because family din din! I wouldn't miss it, SO TY AINT GONNA MISS IT). But if Mark's just summoning him to see Tyler, he has to relinquish control back to Ty. Nega agrees, takes control of his bod, then teleports.

When he appears in the circle he was summoned from, he sees a familiar person kneeling in front of the circle, wearing a suit. Nega crosses his arms, all like "Mark?" He DID appear in Mark's house...  
the guy's like "not exactly", and he lifts his head, and Nega's like "...Dark?"

Ty's in the back of Nega's head, saying Dark is Nega's territory, so he's just gonna tune out for the rest of the time. Nega looks around the circle trying to find a conversation starter, and he begins with a jab about how dark actually used fresh spring water this time around.  
Dark rolls his eyes, getting up from his kneeling position on the floor, dusting off his knees and straightening his tie. Nega just asks why he summoned him. Like, what couldn't wait for a week till Tyler got back into Cali? Dark says nothing, shifting his gaze like he's sooo guilty. Like, clenching his jaw, shifting his posture. Nega finally gets it, and he's like "You...you seriously summoned me....cause you were horny?" 

And Dark tries to defend himself, like "Oh that wording is horrible" or "no way, why would I summon you for that?"  
But who is he kidding of course he did. So Nega pops his neck (cause dark is so into that), and asks "So, how did you want it"   
ANd like NO HESITATION Dark says "over a desk, with my suit still on."  
Nega laughs because he expected that, but he also totally wasn't? It'll make sense, I promise. Nega then asks if dark wants him to bind his wrists with his tie, or use it to "tenderly choke him" (OOH I LIKE THAT, KEEP IT). And dark is like,, so conflicted cause he wants both, like tie me up and choke me daddy. Nega grabs Dark and leads him out of the room by his tie, all like "Well, I'll figure something out for you..." 

AND THEN I'LL PUSSY OUT OF A NSFW ENDING, WAH

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! Again, hmu through the comments or on my tumblr! <3


End file.
